zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Saki Nikaido
was a former biker who conquered the entire Kyushu (九州, Kyūshū) with her biker gang Dorami. She's currently the self-appointed leader of the idol group Franchouchou. She died in a game of Chicken against a rival Biker Gang driving over a cliff. She is titled as the Legendary Kamikaze squad leader (伝説の特攻隊長, Densetsu no Tokkō Taichō) Appearance Saki has long blonde hair with orange and green highlights pulled into a high ponytail with bangs that are mostly swept to the left with a single orange highlight and orange eyes. Like the other zombies, Saki has blueish-grey skin and red eyes, along with scars on her left cheek, left arm and right leg, as well as bandages covering her torso, upper left arm, entire right arm and left leg. As a zombie, her hair is noticeably messier and duller in color. She lets her hair down while sleeping. Her casual outfit consists of a maroon and white jacket over a white top and a navy blue knee-length skirt. She also wears her shirt with a red tie. To sleep, she wears a long-sleeved, oversize light blue top with orange pants. As an idol in episodes 1 to 6, Saki wears a golden top with the word "弐" ("two") written on it, along with an orange skirt with white frills. With the use of make-up, she and the other zombies manage to get their skin looking like that of a normal human. Saki, like the others in Franchouchou, also uses contacts to achieve the golden eye color she had as a member of the living. Personality As a former biker gang leader, Saki has a tough and rebellious attitude as she calls Sakura Minamoto a goody-two-shoes and outright stating that she has no respect for those who don't have guts. This also makes Saki very intimidating. However, after a successful performance, Saki begins to take being an idol very seriously and becomes leader of Franchouchou. In addition to this newfound seriousness, she can be mischievous and teasing as she warms up to her zombie friends. Saki also occasionally shows a soft side, as seen in episode 6 where she comforts Ai Mizuno and in episode 9 when seeing her old biker gang. She expresses her fondness of her Tamagotchi and going to Drive in Tori when she was alive. When threatening someone, either seriously or leisurely, she often follows up with saying, "I'll kill you". Synopsis Early Life Saki was the Kamikaze squad leader of the biker Dorami who conquered the Kyushu region through her tough, hard-boiled attitude. She was best friends with fellow member Reiko Amabuki, who was also the boss of Dorami. After her regional conquest, Saki planned on extending beyond Kyushu and conquer all of Japan. Reiko, however, considered of getting married and starting a family. Although Saki was initially disappointed of her considering normal life, she brushed it off by focusing on her country conquest. One night, Saki was challenged by rival biker gang Korosuke at Kagamiyama in a game of chicken against a cliff. When she went through with the game, she ended up driving off the edge and exploded, then died and left her gang members in shock, including Reiko. Saki's body was later recovered by Kotaro Tatsumi in the future and was revived as a zombie to be part of his zombie idol project. Trivia * Saki was revealed to be only 18 when she died in 1997. * Her first name, Saki, is written in katakana (サキ), which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji (咲), it could possibly mean "bloom." * Her last name is a name of a clan of Japanese samurai that ruled the Iwase District of Mutsu Province during the Sengoku period during the Kamakura era. The founder was Nikaido Yukimasa and they lived in the Sukagawa Castle. * Saki died three months after her eighteenth birthday. Gallery wd_saki.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Zombie